


Bill/Holden fanarts

by pukingmama



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: Fanart doodle





	Bill/Holden fanarts

**Author's Note:**

> Where da fanarts on deese two? Seriously, what's going on? *cries*  
> Thought I'd make a little (very rough) contribution to this pairing, doodle-wise...at 3am. :D
> 
> This is a sort of post-credits scene to the second chapter of my fanfic: Motel Adventures, which is here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/860940
> 
> Despite the sex, I like the idea of Bill shuffling Holden out of his bed. Boundaries Holden. Boundaries.


End file.
